Together
by Tia-Chan18
Summary: Kon didn't think Ichigo would submit so easily. Then again, anything was possible, when lust was involved. KonIchi YAOI! Don't like, don't read :


**So I figured I should practice writing lemons. I don't know what caused me to decide this. It was just a random decision I made for myself. I suppose I wanted to add more stories that were mature and practice writing those scenes. **

**I used IchiKon cause there's not exactly that many stories with just them as a pairing... **

**And I wanted to add more pairings to my list as well :)**

**I don't own bleach. **

* * *

"Nnngh..."

A tan hand continued to stroke the erection that had made itself known. It appeared, at the same time, each day. Nothing could prevent the erection from making its appearance. Each night, when the other went to slay hollows, the one in control of his body would masturbate.

Vivid pictures would appear in Kon's mind. Ichigo, sucking his cock, and moaning so much it turned him on. His face was tinted with a light blush as he continued to pleasure the other. He would appear bashful, as though it was the first time ever doing such an act. His brown eyes dark with passion and lust.

"H-Harder... F-Faster.. Keep going... Ichi"

With each picture that appeared in his mind, his strokes got faster and faster. Until he finally released all over his hand, and on Ichigo's bed.

With a sigh, he opened his closed eyes, only to see said shinigami staring at him from the window. His eyes were wide with shock but there was something else hidden within those chocolate orbs..

_Lust? Is he... turned on?_

His eyes looked down and sure enough, he saw Ichigo's erection poking from his hakama. A thought popped into Kon's mind.

Testing to see if Ichigo was indeed turned on, he reached up and grabbed onto the bundled package and heard an intake of breath. Kon looked up at Ichigo and saw his eyes were closed. Red tainted his cheeks as Kon once again grabbed his package. The moan that spilled from Ichigo's mouth only made Kon's erection come back.

Kon noticed Ichigo's knees buckling and decided to wrap his arm around his legs, catching the shinigami by surprise. Ichigo fell and his clothed erection rubbed against Kon's which made both of them moan. Ichigo's arms braced him above Kon and their eyes were locked. Smirking, Kon thrusted his erection against Ichigo's and another moan fell from those delicious lips.

Not wasting any time, Kon crushed his lips to Ichigo's, causing the shinigami to close his eyes. Kon watched with open eyes as he continued to devour the others lips, noting how soft and tasty they really were. His arms wrapped around Kon's neck, keeping their lips together. Smirking, Kon switched their positions so he was above Ichigo, not letting go of his sweet tasting lips. His hips continued to rock against Ichigo's and he swallowed his moans. They were music to his hears and it only made his erection bigger.

Pulling away slightly, he whispered against wet lips, "Open your mouth Ichigo." His eyes opened slightly and did what Kon told him to. His tongue sticking out of his swollen lips. Kon brought his tongue to Ichigo's in an open mouth french kiss. Sucking on his tongue, Kon brought it into his mouth and they began to wrestle for dominance. He won and shoved his tongue down Ichigo's throat and licked every part of his mouth.

Kon's hands ripped off Ichigo's entire outfit in two seconds and licked his lips. Panting, Ichigo tried getting up but Kon applied pressure to his body, preventing him from getting up.

"K-Kon...!" He whined as he felt his breath on his cock. He continued to struggle, wanting to feel Kon everywhere. But he didn't have the breath to say so. He tried moving his own arm to his erection but felt Kon stop him. That and Kon's heated stare stopped him in his tracks.

"Hmm.. What's wrong... My pet?" Kon whispered in his ear as he licked the outershell of Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo's breathing picked up and he tried shaking his hips to emphasize what he was trying to say.

Smirking down at Ichigo, he lowered his body down and wrapped his lips around Ichigo's cock. A sigh was heard from the shinigami's lips as he continued to lick, suck, and pump the hardened member. The feel of his lips around his cock only made Ichigo shudder with excitement. A whine escaped his lips when Kon removed his hot mouth.

He pulled himself up Ichigo's body, "How badly do you want it.. Ichigo?"

"Nggghh... K-Kon! Please... haghh... I want it badly!"

He grinned madly. Switching their positions so his erection hung above Ichigo's lips, Kon bent his head forward and captured the member once more. Ichigo arched his back as he thrusted into Kon's mouth. His breath brushed Kon's erection and he felt some cum drip onto his lips. Looking up, he realized that Kon's cock wasn't that far from his reach.

Seeing Ichigo eye his cock, Kon smiled. "_Just a little bit closer."_

As if sensing what Kon was thinking, Ichigo lifted his head and wrapped his lips around the cock, causing a moan from Kon's lips. They began to suck each other off in the 69 position, Kon's knees were on either side of Ichigo's head. Their eyes closed as they bobbed their heads, deep-throating the other's cock in their mouths. They were thrusting their hips so they could feel the heat longer, to prolong their climaxes. Kon bit Ichigo's dick causing him to cum inside the mod soul's mouth.

Kon took his mouth off the shinigami's dick and swallowed the cum but continued his thrusts in Ichigo's hot cavern. He put both his hands in front of him and he rocked his hips and moved them up and down, causing Ichigo to take him further. Without warning, his cum shot into Ichigo's mouth and he rode out the orgasm.

Pulling his cock from Ichigo's mouth, he turned to look at his lover with dark eyes. He knew he still had energy in him to go another round. But his partner didn't. He watched as Ichigo swallowed his seed. Bending his head, he licked the cum that dripped from Ichigo's lips before he kissed him again. Ichigo moaned and put his hands in Kon's hair, feeling how soft his hair really is.

Kon thrusted his cock into Ichigo, swallowing his cries with his tongue. He began kissing Ichigo's face as he just laid down on his lover. "I won't move until you're ready. I'm just going to relax a bit. Tell me when you want me to continue."

Kon draped the blanket over both their naked bodies and settled his cock inside Ichigo.

**~A few minutes later~**

"Kon..."

Said person lifted his head and looked at the shinigami. Desire shone through both their eyes and Kon knew...

He tested it and rolled his hips, causing Ichigo to moan. He was so tight and it gripped Kon's cock. A moan greeted his ears and he smiled. He lifted his body and placed his arms on both sides of Ichigo's head. Pulling out slightly, he thrusted back in, making Ichigo moan loudly.

And that's what continued for the next five minutes. Kon's thrusts picked up and he was greeted with moans that sounded like his name. His lips met Ichigo's and they were in a tongue war, which Kon won.

And finally, Ichigo came, followed by Kon who sent his seed within Ichigo. He collapsed on top of Ichigo, not bothering to pull out. Instead he rolled over and brought Ichigo to him, his dick never coming out. Their legs wrapped around each other and their arms wrapped around the other, keeping them as physically close as they could get.

**A/N: And there's the end. **

**Expect more lemons coming from me sometime soon :) Reviews would be great :D**


End file.
